One Last mission
by purplishgem
Summary: As it says in the title…. The voyager crew have one last mission, is it the most challenging yet? (hints of JC) These characters aren’t mine, distribution – here only
1. Her ready room

"One Last mission" 

Summary – As it says in the title…. The voyager crew have one last mission, is it the most challenging yet?

Disclaimer – None of these characters are mine, but a few new ones will pop up in the next few chapters… :D

(PART 1 – memories)

She gazed up at the stars from the window in _her_ ready room. It had been nearly a year since she had last stood here. _In her ready room, by herself._ The stars rushed by as she heard the gentle hum of her ship. Past memories flooded back to her; memories that hurt, memories that were joyful, memories that she was glad she had, memories she would never, ever forget.

When she was asked to come back, she couldn't refuse. It wasn't as though she didn't have anyone at home to love. After her return home on voyager, the press had been there at every step she took. Asking her what was next, what really happened "up there," was it all a scam? One journalist even had the nerve to ask about her love life! So how could she refuse? Yes, she may be older, but she loved her job, it was what she did, what she was best at, and to be asked to come back and fly her ship one last time…. How could she refuse?

One last mission, that's all it was, but it was _her _last mission. This, now this mission would be the most rewarding missions she had ever done in her lifetime.

As she sat down on the sofa, cup of coffee in hand, she wondered what her crew thought of her new title, "Admiral." She wanted to stay a 'captain,' the captain of the USS Voyager, but Starfleet wouldn't let her. Of course, some of her crew had been promoted as well, that would get some getting used to. But for this particular mission, they had all agreed to use their old titles and keep their old positions.

As she pondered on the thought, remembering where everyone sat on the bridge, she heard the comforting beep that told her that someone wanted to see her.

"Come in." she called out. She heard the familiar swish as the door opened and someone stepped in. Kathryn glanced up to see who was interrupting her thoughts. "Ah, Commander." She could see him gazing down at her as close encounters with her commander came rushing back to her. She gave a small smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Captain. It's time."

"Already? I was just enjoying myself, gazing out into the stars. Remembering all the happy memories I've had in here. You know Chakotay, I feel at home here. Does that sound stupid? Everyday we were lost in the delta quadrant, I wished and dreamed I was back on earth. And now I am, I'm missing Voyager more than ever." A glance of regret flashed over her face, which went unnoticed. Why had she been so open about her emotions? But she was changed woman, and she was speaking to Chakotay after all.

"No, that doesn't sound stupid at all. Voyager was your home for 7 years of your life. Of course you're going to miss its lifestyle." He wrapped an arm around her waist, comforting her. She lightly sighed.

"Ah, Chakotay, you always know what to say." He leaned forward, lightly brushing his lips against her cheek as she turned away. "We should go," she whispered as she stood up and placed her cup down on the table. "This will be our last mission together, Commander. Let's make the most of it while it lasts."

Chakotay stood up as she spoke. "Let's go then, Admiral." Kathryn threw him a "don't you dare" look. He got the message straight away as he walked to the door.

"Er… Captain." He gestured for her to go to first. She walked forward, her commander following her. _Just like old times,_ she thought.

Please R and R so I know people if people are reading! 


	2. Those eyes

If there's anything wrong, please tell me!

(PART 2)

"I am the captain of the Federation Starship Voyager. This ship was my home for seven years, I am not going to let anyone else command her." The tone in her voice would strike fear into the hearts of anyone, they would get the message; and if they didn't, they would soon know how she worked.

She gazed around the room, looking at her crew noting the way they were sitting, looking, listening.

She stared deep into the eyes in front of her that were watching her intensely. They were faintly familiar, but she couldn't for the life of her remember where she had seen before.

Each crew member took turns to speak. Sharing past memories of their time on Voyager, speaking of what they should expect. The captain listened intently; laughing at the memories she had forgotten, no, memories she had lost and wished she hadn't. As Tom Paris rose to speak, her eyes wandered the room in front of her. They paid close attention to their details; their eyes, their nose, their hair. This was it, this was her last mission. To teach these Starfleet candidates how to 'work' a ship. Her most challenging – and probably most fearful, yet.

She suddenly found her eyes drifting to the tall dark figure. She was just, staring. As he locked eyes with hers, she lost all sense of reality. Chakotay looked away and she came back down to earth as she realised her pupils were waiting for her to get up and tell them what would happen next.

She cleared her throat, "Right, now if you go to your quarters, we will begin the 'tours' at 0900 hours." She stepped down from the podeum and fell into step with her first officer.

"You were wonderful captain."

"Was I? I don't know if I spoke to them correctly. Whether I gave them enough information. Chakotay," there as a pause, "Am I doing the right thing?"

He looked down at her and she could feel the immense power of his gaze. "Yes, you did the right thing Captain."

Before they knew it, they were standing in her ready room. She sat down behind her desk, listening to Chakotay but not really taking the information in. She looked into the computer and saw herself and those familiar eyes. Her mind drifted to the briefing hall with all her pupils, with the girl with those eyes.

Then it suddenly clicked, the girl reminded the Captain of herself. It sent a shiver down her spine. The very thought of someone who was remotely like her sent fear through her heart.

"Captain? Captain?" She looked up.

"Oh, sorry Commander, I drifted off for some reason."

Chakotay looked at her with a worried look on his face, "We better go Captain, we're heading off in a minute."

She nodded and they both walked onto the bridge and took their positions.

"Right crew, this is it. Our last mission…"

Please R and R ?


End file.
